


Waiting Game

by imsorryimlate



Series: Annual Obikin Halloween fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anakin is a vampire and Obi Wan isn't and there's a lot of angst, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, I quote the bible in my notes and that's kinda awesome, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them had been together forever, and Anakin wanted them to be together forever <em>literally.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> "Wait patiently for him." - Psalm 37:7

Anakin loved most things about Obi-Wan, but especially the way his blood smelled. There was something special about it, and Anakin’s favourite thing in the world was to press his nose against Obi-Wan’s skin and inhale deeply. Sometimes he imagined that he could hear it flowing through Obi-Wan’s veins, but he couldn’t say for sure.

If there was anything Anakin loved more than the smell of Obi-Wan’s blood, it was the taste of it. Obi-Wan didn’t let him drink from him often, but when he did… wow. Nothing satisfied Anakin more.

Right now, they were sitting on the couch in Obi-Wan’s living room. Anakin was straddling Obi-Wan’s thighs and kissing the man hungrily. He nuzzled Obi-Wan’s neck and felt Obi-Wan’s pulse, thrumming in excitement.

There was one thing that would make Anakin willingly give up the smell and taste of Obi-Wan’s blood though, and this one thing crossed his mind as he let his fangs scrape Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, “we’ve talked about this.”

With strong and firm hands, Obi-Wan pushed Anakin off him. Anakin was really stronger than Obi-Wan - he was a vampire after all - but he allowed Obi-Wan to disrupt their more pleasant activities. He knew what was coming next; what happened every time he slipped up and let his wishes be known.

It’s not like Obi-Wan didn’t know that Anakin longed to turn him, it was just something they avoided bringing up. Whenever it did come up though, Obi-Wan felt the need to have ‘a talk’, which Anakin absolutely hated. Because Obi-Wan didn’t want to be turned. And that hurt his heart like his lover had driven a wooden stake right through it. Or, well, like Anakin imagined it would feel.

The two of them had been together forever, and Anakin wanted them to be together forever _literally_. He couldn’t imagine an eternity without Obi-Wan at his side; he didn’t want to imagine it.  


“Come on, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, trying to make himself comfortable next to Obi-Wan instead of on top of him. “Just let me turn you.”

“I’ve told you; I don’t think vampirism is for me.” Obi-Wan had told him, but his arguments were weak.

“And I’ve told you that Dr. Amidala would be up for fixing blood for you too; you wouldn’t even have to hunt,” Anakin pressed on. They’d had this argument ever since Anakin was turned in their early twenties, but so far Obi-Wan hadn’t budged and Anakin hadn’t given up.

“It’s not just that.”

“I know.” Anakin leaned his head sadly against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan took his hand and stroked the inside of his wrist in slow movements.

“You just don’t want me to get wrinkly and grey,” Obi-Wan joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan knew that that wasn’t why he wanted to turn him, so he didn’t correct Obi-Wan’s words, just scoffed at them.

“You’re afraid that people are going to think I’m your father,” Obi-Wan continued with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Anakin said nothing.

Obi-Wan was only two years older than Anakin, but by now he looked about 15 years older. It wasn’t that Anakin wouldn’t love Obi-Wan just as much when he turned ‘wrinkly and grey’, like Obi-Wan put it, but he would appreciate if Obi-Wan could be convinced in the next few years while he was still prime meat.

The silence between them was heavy and tense, but not unfamiliar.

At last, Anakin breached the quiet with a question that had a tendency to keep him up at ni- uh, day.

“Is it because you don’t want to be with me forever?”

Obi-Wan’s head turned so fast that Anakin was momentarily convinced he already was a vampire.

“No, absolutely not!” Obi-Wan’s eyes were wide and he tightened his hold on Anakin’s hand. “Never that, Anakin. I’d love to spend forever with you, you must know that.”

“Then why don’t you?” Anakin asked, pulling his hand free from Obi-Wan’s grasp.

“Because I don’t want to live forever,” Obi-Wan said, as if it was that easy. As if it wasn’t something millions of people wanted.

If he wanted a response, he’d be disappointed, because all Anakin could do was to inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale, trying to make sense of it all.

He couldn’t.

It didn’t make sense, and it wasn’t easy, and it wasn’t fair. It was all very difficult and complicated and it had been for the last decade.

“Here,” Obi-Wan said after a while and held out his arm.

Anakin tried to make a point of only drinking from Obi-Wan when he knew Obi-Wan wanted him to, and not when Obi-Wan used it as a way to apologise, but then again, he was weak for Obi-Wan’s blood. He kissed the inside of Obi-Wan’s wrist briefly before he bit him.

Obi-Wan only ever let him bite his wrist; they were easy to wrap up afterwards, and the turning risk was minimal. The turning risk was greatest in the neck, and Obi-Wan must’ve known that the _‘accidental’ turning_ plan had crossed Anakin’s mind more than once. He’d even researched it, but he would never do it; he’d rather have 40 years of Obi-Wan loving him than an eternity of Obi-Wan hating him for turning him against his will.

When Anakin had stopped drinking and leaned back into the fluffy couch pillows in order to enjoy the post-drinking bliss, Obi-Wan kissed him. Obi-Wan hated kissing him when the taste of blood was still lingering in his mouth, especially when it was Obi-Wan’s own. But he did. Apparently he still felt guilty.

“I’ll think about it, alright?” He murmured against Anakin’s lips when he pulled away.

Anakin stared after him as he walked over to the bathroom to wash and wrap up his wrist. That was more than he’d ever gotten from Obi-Wan before. He could work with this. Now that he knew the possibility was there, he could wait. He would wait, patiently. No need to rush when you had eternity ahead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly, so I apologise if there are any mistakes. I hoped you liked it, and happy Halloween!


End file.
